haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsurō Kuroo
is a 3rd year student from Nekoma High. He is the Nekoma High Volleyball Club's captain and a Middle Blocker, known as the "Scheming Captain". Appearance Kuroo is noted as tall and thin with a muscular but still slender frame, encouraging the nickname "lanky" from Hinata. Kuroo's features appear sly, with narrowed eyes and cat-like pupils. His black hair is in a 'bed-head' style with fringe on his right side. He is often seen wearing a black shirt, red sweat pants, and the Nekoma High jacket. During matches he wears the Nekoma uniform numbered with a '1.' Personality He has a laid-back yet scheming personality, and is considered a "provocation expert." This talent is demonstrated in the way he angers Kei Tsukishima during the Tokyo Expedition Arc. However, he apologized to Daichi Sawamura about the provocation afterwards. Background He grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same junior high and high school as Kenma Kozume. He has played volleyball since the beginning of junior high, possibly even before, as he has been seen practicing with Kenma in either one of their backyards when they were younger shown in flashbacks. He used to watch professional volleyball and mimicked moves he saw, later showing them to Kenma. He convinced Kenma to join their middle school's volleyball team and have played volleyball together since then. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Karasuno heads off to training camp. After hesitating to decide on a starting lineup, Ukai goes with Daichi Sawamura, Yū Nishinoya, Asahi Azumane, Ryūnosuke Tanaka, Kei Tsukishima, Tobio Kageyama, and Shōyō Hinata. Ukai reveals that Nekoma doesn't have outstanding players, but they are a team that thrives on receives and kills. The practice match day arrives; Nekoma and Karasuno line up outside and meet each other face-to-face. Nekoma and Karasuno begin their match with Kageyama and Hinata performing a quick attack that gives Karasuno a lead in the match. Nekoma realizes that they're up against a genius setter, so they decide to start marking Hinata. Hinata's blocker gets used to his speed and feints and slowly begins to block Hinata's quicks, allowing Nekoma to win the first set (25-22). In the second set, while Nekoma leads, Kuroo demonstrates a rare move called the personal time difference attack, which thwarts the Karasuno blockers and gives Nekoma a 4-point lead (20-16). The match is won by Nekoma (25-23). Tokyo Expedition Arc After their bitter defeat in the Inter-High, Karasuno, along with Nekoma High and Fukurōdani Academy, the best volleyball team in Tokyo, all gather for training camp before the Spring Tournament. Kuroo practises blocking with Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima. Statistics 'Powerful Blocker' Kuroo is a master blocker, as stated by Coach Ukai, even to the point where he can easily block Bokuto's spikes–the latter being one of the top five spikers in the country. Personal Time Difference Attack Starting in middle school, Kuroo picked up personal time difference attacks from watching volleyball matches on television. It is a move that tricks the blockers into thinking that the spiker will perform a quick. After delaying their jump, the spiker would jump when the blockers were "faked out." He excitedly shows it to Kenma, who is confused as to what it is. Kuroo is enthusiastic and confident that by the time they reach high-school, they will have mastered it. What he said is true, because during the practice match between Nekoma and Karasuno, Kuroo successfully tricks the blockers, demonstrating his personal time difference attack. During the training camp, Kuroo shows Tsukishima how to do a personal time difference attack as well as tips on how to block more effectively. Tsukishima utilizes the personal time difference attack during the Spring Tournament against Shiratorizawa Academy. Relationships Kozume Kenma Kuroo has known Kenma ever since they were young; the two of them grew up together since they live nearby the same neighbourhood. They have been shown in flashbacks practicing volleyball together when they were kids. Kuroo suggested Kenma join the volleyball team in middle school and stay for high school. Around Kenma's first year, he wanted to quit the volleyball team due to the harsh treatment from the seniors, but Kuroo convinced him to stay, telling him that he is an important part of the team and that the rest of the first and second years agree as well. Kuroo also constantly looks after Kenma, finding him when he was lost during the training camp. Kōtarō Bokuto Kuroo and Bokuto appear to be bros. seemingly knowing one another quite well and often teaming up in their antics. Although Kuroo is more sensible than Bokuto, and will sometimes turn on Bokuto, they often share similar reactions to events unfolding before them. He and Bokuto are frenemys. (despite being mostly trivial), they seem to enjoy eachothers company. Kuroo practices with Bokuto and Akaashi at the training camp, despite being on a different team, suggesting that they must actually be quite close. Kei Tsukishima Kuroo taunts Tsukishima into practicing blocking and begins teaching Tsukishima blocking techniques during the Tokyo training camp. He likes to throw taunts and jeers at Tsukishima to rile him up, simultaneously giving him advice on how to improve. Shorty after, they fell in love. Trivia * His hair sticks up like that because it's his natural bedhead, according to Kenma. ** Kenma had also stated that this happens because Kuroo sleeps on his stomach while pressing two pillows onto both his ears–and his hair. * When Kuroo was younger, he would pick up new volleyball techniques from watching matches on TV and show them off to Kenmachapter 32. * Favorite Food: Grilled salted mackerel pike. * Current Concern: Can't get rid of his bedhead hair. * In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Kuroo placed in 6th with 4035 votes. In the second, he placed 8th with 6511 votes. * His star sign is Scorpio. * He is in a college prep class. *'Nomenclature': **Tetsurō (鉄朗) - Iron Cheerfulness **Kuroo (黒尾) - Black Tail * It has been theorized that it is also possible that Kuroo could be ambidextrous. Quotes * "We're like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working." (To the Nekoma Team before their practice match against Karasuno, Episode 12) * "A “personal time difference attack”! It’s an offensive technique we can’t use yet, but if we practice it a lot from here on out, around the time we’re in high school, I’m sure that it’ll become one of our most magnificent special moves!" (''To Kenma, Chapter 32) * "''You Kenma and Lev are like oil and water; you guys don't mix very well." (To Kenma, Haikyū!! OVA) * "..isnt it more fun having enemies you can't seem to beat?" (To Kenma, Haikyū!! OVA) * "Then, isn't it best to attack before being attacked? They do say offense is the best defense, right?" (To Kenma, Haikyū!! OVA) * "Oho ho ho?" (Chapter 89) (Although in the Japanese raws, the quote is "Oya oya?") * "''I'm always this kind." ''(To Tsukishima during the Tokyo Expedition Arc) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nekoma High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers Category:Captains Category:3rd Year